kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Sengoku Driver
The is the transformation belt for Kamen Riders Gaim (who found it by accident), Baron (which was given to him), Ryugen, Zangetsu, Gridon, Kurokage, and Dark Gaim. combined]]To transform, the user opens the lock on the Lockseed, then inserts the Lockseed into the , closes the lock, and then presses the knife down, which cuts open the Lockseed itself. A giant mechanical piece of fruit representing the Lockseed the user used will appear from a dimensional opening above the user and fall on the user's head. Once on the user, the fruit forms the helmet, makes the suit materialize, then the fruit disassembles to form the armor. http://www.jefusion.com/2013/07/kamen-rider-gaim-enters-stage.html Even though all the Riders use a Sengoku Driver which share the same voice, they each have a unique faceplate on the wearer's left hand sideand have different voice tones, as well as different phrases for each Lockseed being used. Each Sengoku Driver shown originally has a blank plate signifying that it is without a user; however, a Yggdrasil Corporation employee was shown wearing a blank Driver, and the significance of which is unclear. However, it could stand to reason that those who have Rider Indicator-bearing Sengoku Drivers were either fated to become Armored Riders or they are qualified enough. Also, a Rider Indicator-bearing Sengoku Driver is locked to its user, and will not work for those it is not locked to. When the Cutting Blade is pressed down between one and three times, a Rider can activate a certain ability: *Once: The function powers up the Rider form's primary weapon for a finisher. *Twice: *Thrice: The function converts the user's armor into its fruit form, which can be used as a shield before it reforms back into armor. Gaim's Orange Arms has the potential to rotate at high speeds when using this function, making any attack thrown at it glance off at an awkward angle, leaving the attacker wide open for a counterattack. Rider Indicators Gaim faceplate.jpg|Gaim Baron faceplate.jpg|Baron Ryugen faceplate.jpg|Ryugen Zangetsu faceplate.jpg|Zangetsu Gritonfaceplate.jpg|Gridon Bujingaimfaceplate.jpg|Dark Gaim Behind the scenes Portrayal The voice of the Sengoku Driver and Lockseeds is provided by , who is also the narrator of Gaim as well as previously voicing the Imagin Deneb in Kamen Rider Den-O. Notes *In an interview with Hyper Hobby, Kamen Rider Gaim producer Naomi Takabe spoke of how she liked that the Riders were all using the same belt, reminding her of Kamen Rider Ryuki, where the Riders all used the V-Buckle belt to transform. Design-wise, she said how she liked the plate on the side that shows the Rider's face. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/09/12/why-gaim-is-an-orange-naomi-takebe-interview/ However, the Riders' Pre-Arms transformation sequences are almost similar to the Riders from Kamen Rider Den-O. *The "Sengoku" (戦極) in Sengoku Driver is one kanji away from being "Sengoku" (戦国). *The Sengoku Driver is similar to the Transforming Gaia Dinosaur Fang Memory, as both require a lever-like attachment to be pushed down between one and three times to access a weapon or ability. *Depending on the Rider, the Sengoku Driver emits a different phrase when the Cutting Blade is pressed down: **Gaim, Zangetsu, & Dark Gaim: **Baron: **Ryugen: **Gridon: TBA **Kurokage: TBA References Category:Transformation Belt Category:Transformation Gear Category:Gaim Arsenal Category:Baron Arsenal Category:Ryugen Arsenal Category:Zangetsu Arsenal Category:Gridon Arsenal Category:Kurokage Arsenal